We are young !
by x-Requiem-x
Summary: Un imprévu. Vous savez, une déviation sur la route du destin, une rencontre presque hasardeuse, une embûche sur le trajet. Cela peut changer toute une vie. L'amour. Celui, qui débarque de nul part. Celui, qu'il ne veut pas et qu'il s'efforce de rejeter. Peut être que cet amour sera capable de vaincre la noirceur, la douleur et les fantômes.


_Disclaimer: Fox et Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, Ryan Murphypeuvent tirer tous les mérites. Les personnages, les reprises leurs appartient. Glee ne m'appartient pas. Judas, un personnage important qu'on "découvrira " au fil de l'histoire ne leur appartient par contre pas. Mais à moi non plus. Hm._

_Pairing: Klaine._

_Raiting: M._

_Note de l'auteur: J'aimerais vraiment des reviews, des gens qui donnent leurs avis. Je vous laisse découvrir cette prologue écrite à la va vite et m'excuse pour l'orthographe. J'expliquerai comment, Quinn et Kurt sont devenus proches, aux fils des chapitres. Ne pas tenir compte du dernier episode de la saison 3. Le départ des terminales du Glee Club sera différents. Et Kurt et Rachel ne partiront pas à N.Y._

* * *

**Prologue:**

Paris s'éveillait tranquillement, le soleil jouant timidement sur ses majestueux bâtiments, les couleurs de l'équinoxe de l'automne se déployant sur une palette de couleurs. Le marron dansait dans les parcs, l'or sur les édifices aux contours flous. Paris ressemblait à un drôle de tableau, aux couleurs rayonnantes, embrumés par l'aube, une esquisse à peine terminée. Chaude. Des couleurs chaudes, des formes douces contrastant avec la froideur du temps. Ses habitants avaient sorti la panoplie du temps glacé, un sourire heureux redessinant leurs lèvres gercés et une étincelle d'émerveillement dans les pupilles. Et bientôt, elle se vêtirait de son manteau d'hiver.

En ce matin d'octobre banal, deux scènes étrangement similaires se déroulèrent. Des existences, qui changeront à jamais. Vous savez, une de ces histoires où la réalité nous échappait, où les sentiments se mêlaient et la vérité s'envolait. Pas une histoire particulièrement heureuse. Ni particulièrement triste. Juste une histoire d'amour. Avec le grand "A". Une histoire, qu'on aurait pu éviter. Mais qui est là, vivante. En eux.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurt Hummel afficha une grimace de dégout. C'était toujours le même refrain. La même rengaine. Il devait jouer le gentil meilleur ami, qui supportait les petits copains idiots de celle-ci. Kurt était un personnage exaspérant, froid, renfermé et dramatique. Bien loin du garçon efféminé au possible, rougissant, doux et frôlant le drama-queen. Une étérnité était passée. Cinq ans, à peine. Pourtant, on était bien loin de ce membre du Glee Club adorable. Sa meilleure amie aussi, avait changé.

Quinn Fabray était devenue une autre femme. Plus cette garce de Cheerleaders insupportable et égocentrique. Juste une jeune femme douce et souriante, qui cumulait les conquêtes. Son passage rebelle était bien loin, elle n'était plus qu'une blonde parfaite, pulpeuse. Anciennement Reine du lycée, vivant avec les images d'une fille qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de cette adolescente prétentieusement et sûre d'elle.

-S'il te plait, Kurt ! C'est sérieux, je te jure.

La voix de l'ancienne capitaine de pom-pom était suppliante, d'une douceur qui écoeurait son ami. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait comment le faire craquer. Quand elle entendit le soupir théâtral de son ami, elle sût qu'elle avait gagné. C'était important, pour elle. Elle avait besoin de se reconstruire. Car tant qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, elle ne pourrait rien pour lui. Lui, avec qui elle avait appris à revivre. Lui, qui n'était qu'un être vide et morne. Toute l'originalité de son être avait disparu. Toute la timidité, la douceur avaient pris congé.

-Kurt, par contre, il a 18ans..

Crainte. La crainte était inscrite dans sa voix chantonnante, sur son visage pâle et fin. La blonde avançait sur un terrain miné, elle le savait. Mais autant qu'il le sache, avant qu'il ait une mauvaise surprise Samedi. Elle vit le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer, blanchir un peu plus. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair si profond se glacèrent, alors que ses traits fins et poupins se fermaient.

-Tu rigoles ? A 18ans, on riait sur scène. A 18ans, t'étais en cloque. A 18ans, t'était une garce, bordel. T'as aussi été une fumeuse invertébrée avec des cheveux roses. Tu déconnes, il est à peine majeur. C'est débile. Il est immature, comme nous à l'époque. Tu volais les mecs de tes copines, Santana couchait avec les mecs du lycée, Berry était heureuse, Puck était encore sur la surface, Sam était blond, Britanny ..Britanny. Merde, Quinn.

Quinn avait toujours été impulsive. Elle ne savait pas retenir ses actes, ses mots. Elle agissait, puis après, elle réfléchissait. Pas une seule seconde, elle se douta de l'impact de ses mots. Elle voulait juste se défendre, chasser le pincement au coeur que ces souvenirs invoquaient, ces noms oubliés remémoraient. Alors, elle frappa. Se défendant comme une enfant. Car elle était une enfant. Malgré ses vingt-trois années, Quinn Fabray n'arrivait pas plus à avancer que trois ans auparavant. Doucement, depuis trois ans, elle sombrait avec son meilleur ami.

-On a cinq ans de différence. Tu en avais cinq avec Judas. Et lui, en avait quinze. Quinze. Alors ferme-là. Je sors avec qui je veux. Et si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu viendras.

Kurt Hummel était beau. C'était connu; ses traits étaient élégants, fins. Son visage avait perdu la rondeur de l'adolescence, bien que ses traits restaient infantiles et poupins. Son teint de porcelaine, sa peau douce, ses grands yeux azur, ses pommettes marquées, ses lèvres rosées. Il ressemblait à une oeuvre d'art intouchable. Il n'avait jamais était laid, mais au lycée, son visage était trop rond, trop juvénile. Pourtant, le si beau sourire qui avait éclairé ses lèvres semblait avoir disparu à jamais.

"Judas". Ce nom lui fit perdre toute froideur et indifférence, laissant une plaie ouverte s'incruster sur son visage régulier. Il se leva, avec calme. Il ne claqua pas la porte de l'appartement, comme l'aurait voulu la rage qui coulait dans son sang, ou la douleur qui enserrait son coeur. Non, il la ferma doucement, s'enfermant dans son monde à lui, pour oublier les paroles de son amie.

Quinn aurait pu pleurer, tellement elle s'en voulait. Hurler pardon, crier son nom. Mais elle resta tétanisée dans leur cuisine, le tic-tac mécanique et incessant de l'horloge murale berçant le silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaine Anderson regardait son ami avec un air mortifié qui lui convenait bien. Blaine était une personne tolérante, sympathique et enviante, malgré son humour désapproprié et sa tendance à être un peu trop franc. Par contre, il n'aimait pas que son meilleur ami change constamment de petite copine. C'était lassant, désagréable. Lui, n'avait eu que peu d'histoires, mais à long terme. Finalement, il céda sous les suppliques de son ami. Avec un sourire doux sur ses lèvres pleines, il hocha la tête.

-Je serais là. Mais j'aime pas tenir la chandelle.

Wesley Montgomery se jeta sur lui, le pressant contre lui dans une étreinte amicale mais peu virile. Son visage tipé s'éclairant brusquement. C'était un oui. Il voulait vraiment lui présentait sa copine. Elle étaitspéciale. Quinn Fabray était spéciale. Pas comme toutes les greluches du lycée. Il y avait quelques choses, dans son sourire. Dans ses yeuxnoisette-émeraude. Quelque chose, qui la rendait spéciale. Il l'aimait, triste vérité. Vite, il se décrocha de son meilleur ami, un sourire redessinant ses lèvres.

-Son meilleur ami sera là. T'en fais pas. Merci, Blaine. Vraiment, tu sais.

Étrangement, l'envie toujours présente de sourire n'était pas présente. Non, Blaine n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il ne le sentait pas. Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, de ne pas y aller. Et il ne se trompait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si . Alors, il se força à sourire, appréhendant avec force cette drôle de rencontre. Et il avait bien raison, d'appréhender. Il ne fit pas part de ses impressions à son ami, et le suivit dans le réfectoire.


End file.
